1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ink jet printers, and more particularly to an improved ink jet printer that is easily transportable and wherein a locking member, movable between printing and transport positions, locks various components of the printer in a secure position when it is rotated from a first or xe2x80x9cprintingxe2x80x9d position to a second or xe2x80x9ccarryingxe2x80x9d position. The locking member can be in the form of a handle for carrying the printer from one location to another.
2. General Background of the Invention
Ink jet printers are common, commercially available printer devices that are typically used in conjunction with a desktop or laptop computer. In recent years, a new class of personal printer called a xe2x80x9cphoto printerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cappliance printerxe2x80x9d has become commercially available. An example is the Lexmark Photojet Printer 5770. These new photo or appliance printers have expanded the options for printing color photographs, especially those captured with digital cameras.
Some photo printers may also function as a personal computer printer. However the distinguishing characteristic in this definition is that photo printers or appliance printers have the ability to print photos as an appliance, without requiring a general purpose personal computer.
These appliance printers typically have an integrated photo controller that functions as a special purpose computer capable of processing the digital image and feeding appropriate data to the print mechanism. These appliance printers typically utilize ink jet or a dye diffusion print technology. These xe2x80x9cpersonal computer freexe2x80x9dappliance printers will soon be (if not already are) available that are capable of printing other file types beyond photo image files.
Since printer appliances are free of the desktop computer, there is likelihood that the printer will frequently be relocated by the user. However, when a user transports an ink jet printer, various components of the printer can be damaged if they are repositioned or abruptly moved during transport.
The present invention provides an improved ink jet printer apparatus that features a locking mechanism that is positioned out of the way when printing, but is repositioned when the printer apparatus is to be transported. This locking mechanism is movable between a first xe2x80x9cprintingxe2x80x9d position and a second xe2x80x9ccarryingxe2x80x9d position. The action of repositioning the locking member fixes into place one or more printer components such as, for example, the ink jet carrier, access cover, and paper tray(s). In this way, the printer can be more safely and conveniently relocated. In general every ink jet printer has a chassis or frame to which various components are attached. One such component is an ink jet carrier that moves in relation to a piece of paper to be printed. The ink jet carrier has one or more ink jet print heads that removably attach to the ink jet carrier. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cink jet carrierxe2x80x9d should be construed in the broadest sense to mean any carrier structure that moves a print head in relation to a piece of paper to be printed.
With the improved printer of the present invention, when the printer has been transported to a selected location and is ready to be set up again for printing operation, the locking mechanism is repositioned so that the fixed components are then freed.
In the preferred embodiment, the locking member is in the form of a handle. The handle is preferably the locking member so that a user can transport the printer easily with one hand while simultaneously securing one or more movable printer components.
The handle can provide a cam surface. The cam surface on the handle pushes a carrier lock into a position that prevents the ink jet carrier portion of the apparatus from moving out of a selected xe2x80x9cmaintenancexe2x80x9d position. The ink jet carrier holds a print head that has nozzles for dispensing ink. The print head carrier is movably mounted to the chassis along a travel path. The ink jet print head has a parked or maintenance position when not printing in which the nozzles are capped to prevent clogging of the nozzles by dried ink.
The locking member can lock other components into position such as a paper tray (storage tray and/or exit tray).
The cam surface of the locking member can be used to push a carrier lock into position that blocks the path of the ink jet carrier. The carrier lock drops into the ink jet carrier""s path when the exit tray is closed and prevents the ink jet carrier from moving out of a xe2x80x9ccappedxe2x80x9d position during transport. Ink jet printers are desirably capped when the ink jet carrier is normally xe2x80x9cparkedxe2x80x9d in a maintenance station. This capping of the jets prevents clogging of the nozzle by dried ink. U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,257 B1, incorporated herein by reference, discloses such a maintenance station with ink jet carrier print head and capping mechanism.
One embodiment of the present invention involves movement of the paper tray. Closing the paper storage tray actuates latches for securing both the access cover and exit the paper tray. This feature of the invention thus locks multiple components into a secured position when the locking member (for example, handle) is rotated from its first xe2x80x9cprintingxe2x80x9d position to the second xe2x80x9ccarryingxe2x80x9d position. The locking member closes the paper storage tray and simultaneously actuates a latch that secures the access cover. Securing the cover prevents it from swinging open once the paper tray is closed. An additional component that is secured is the paper exit tray. Closing the paper storage tray actuates a latch member at the bottom of the paper storage tray that secures the paper exit tray. The exit tray latch can be cantilevered to allow the tray to be stowed while the latch is locked. Once the paper exit tray is stowed with the paper storage tray closed, it is held in that position until the paper storage tray is opened. The access cover latch can allow the cover to be opened before any parts break in case the consumer attempts to pick the printer up by the cover.
The present invention thus provides an easily and safely transportable ink jet printer apparatus. The apparatus has a chassis that includes a paper storage tray that can be movably mounted to the chassis between xe2x80x9cprintingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccarryingxe2x80x9d positions. The chassis includes an ink jet carrier that has a print head having nozzles for dispensing ink. The ink jet carrier is movably mounted to the chassis along a selected travel path. A known paper handling mechanism on the chassis is provided that moves the paper from the storage tray to the print head. The ink jet carrier has a parked position when not printing in which the print head nozzles are capped to prevent clogging of the nozzles by dried ink.
A locking member (preferably in the form of a handle) is movably mounted to the chassis between xe2x80x9ccarryingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cprintingxe2x80x9d positions. The locking member can be used to secure one or more other components of the printer when it is moved to the carrying position.
The apparatus can include a carrier lock that is movably attached to the chassis, the carrier lock occupying a locking position in between the locking member and the ink jet carrier when the locking member is moved to the carrying position. The carrier lock has an end portion that engages the handle during use at least at some time during operation.
The chassis can provide an access cover that is movable between printing and carrying positions. The access cover is secured when the locking member (e.g., handle) is moved to the carrying position.
The chassis can provide an access cover and an exit tray. The access cover and the exit tray can be secured when the handle is moved to the carrying position.
The handle can provide a cam or cam surface that contacts the print head when the handle is moved to the carrying position, securing it against movement. The cam surface preferably pushes the carrier lock to engage the print head in the locking position. The cam preferably also closes the paper tray when the handle is moved into the carrying position. The carrier lock preferably drops into the travel path of the print head when the exit paper tray is closed to thereby prevent the carrier from moving out of the capped position during transport.